Field of the Invention
The present disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus including a backlight unit that includes a light guide plate having optical patterns.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display is a device for displaying a desired image by adjusting light transmittance of liquid crystal cells arranged in a matrix configuration according to image signal information. The liquid crystal display forms an image on a liquid crystal panel using light supplied from a backlight unit.
Since the liquid crystal display using the aforementioned principle has characteristics such as light weight, slimness, and low power consumption, its application has extended. The liquid crystal display is used in office automation devices or audio/video devices according to such a tendency. In the liquid crystal display, transmittance of light is adjusted according to signals applied to a plurality of control switches arranged in a matrix configuration to display a desired image on a screen.
Recently, the liquid crystal display is widely applied to a monitor for a computer, a display apparatus for a television as well as for a vehicle navigation system, and portable display apparatuses for a notebook, a handheld terminal, and the like. Since most of the liquid crystal displays are non-emissive type displays which adjust an amount of light incident from the outside to display an image, these liquid crystal displays require backlight units including a separates light source for irradiating light on a liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight unit includes an light emitting diode that is a light source, a light guide plate coupled to a light-emitting surface of the light emitting diode, and a plurality of sheets on the light guide plate.
Light incident to the light guide plate from the light emitting diode is totally reflected on an interface due to a refractive index difference from air, is emitted through a light-emitting surface, and is supplied to a liquid crystal panel.